


Deckerstar short moments

by chlowaysbestie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Clingy lucifer, Cute Lucifer, Deckerstar - Freeform, Domestic Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Post 5B, established deckerstar, post 5A, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlowaysbestie/pseuds/chlowaysbestie
Summary: Lucifer misses chloe so he pays her a visit.This is soft clingy Lucifer moments with his gorgeous girlfriend chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Deckerstar short moments

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna make cute moments they have as chapters. I have one out so far (this one) but tell me if I should add more.

“I miss her” he thought as he grabbed his phone off the top of his piano and chose the contact called “my detective💖”. 

Lucifer : I miss you and I’m bored, wanna come over.

He has been in a relationship with her for months now, he never been in a serious relationship, especially with someone he really cares about and loves. He fears he may be to clingy and obsessive when she worries the same thing about herself.

Chloe: I wish, I miss you sm even though I saw you like an hour ago, but I’ve got trix tonight. Can you come over to my place babe.

Though he would much rather spend time with her at his place, doing some off what they both love most in the relationship in bed in eachothers arms . But he would do anything to be with her right now.

Lucifer: fine, I’ll be there in 30m  
Lucifer: I love you so much 💖💖💖

Chloe: love you too, see you there. 

Lucifer decides to just wear his dress shirt pants, it’s a warm summer night in la and he’s just gonna see his girlfriend. She likes it when he just has his dress shirt, especially when the sleeves are rolled up so she can run her fingers along his nice soft skin. And his shirt being a little tight around the arms has absolutely no problem with chloe, it’s also less layers to take of when in a hurry. 

He arrives around 7pm. He opens the door with the keys his girlfriend gave him a few weeks ago. “Hi babe” he says as he comes through the door” “Yess your here”  
She gets up and gives him a few quick kisses around his neck, chest and shoulder. He hugs her back with his face in her neck and him bending down. He then picks her up to spin her around, she laughs and kisses him near his cheek and temple. He sets her down and they both kiss quick and intense, but not enough to be to sexual.  
I can open a new bottle for us as he sits by the counter looking at her. “Sure do what you want” she finds two bottles and turns around, it’s cute how she turns around. Her hair is down and her cute bangs are out, they flop in her face as she smiles towards him “ white or red” he does not answer that question, he gets up goes around the counter and hugs her from behind, and kisses the back of her neck close to the side. He then rests his head near her shoulder. “Red is fine” she sets down the bottles and turns to him and kisses him. He places his hands in the counter and she rests her butt towards the counter, he moves closer to her as he breaks the kiss. He kisses her again but raps his arms around her moving towards her neck, to her shoulder, to her arm, then to her hand. “wanna cuddle”. He says but with slight fear that he is being to clingy as a boyfriend. “Yes of course” He sits down ushering her to sit near him. But she does not do that, she sits on top of him and moves her legs over on the couch with her back against the arm stand. She moves up to the other side to get a blanket but when she goes back to the position she was in before, she kisses him on the cheek and hugs him.  
“Am I clingy” he says as if chloe is not on him kissing and hugging him rn, she can be super clingy herself, she’s so obsessed with this man to the point where he’s all she ever thinks about. Same thing goes for him. “I was gonna say the same thing about myself”. She says “I like clingy, i feel loved when I have someone like you”  
She continued. “I would say the same about you detective”. She moves closer to him “I love you Lucifer” she slowly gets up to kiss him, she grabs his face as she still has distance between him, she runs her thumb over his scruf. She softly kisses him slowly. He grabs her and pulls her down. He goes in to hug her and rests his head on her chest as she has her back aganst a pillow on a arm rest. He looks up at her as she runs her fingers through his hair as she messes it up. He moves up closer so his face is in between her shoulder and neck. He nuzzles her and intertwine her legs with his, she puts his arms around him and he has his around her head. They stay there for a while, just them, as the summer sun sets eventually they both fall asleep for some time.


End file.
